Chords and Letters
by shysilfur
Summary: [Silvaze] It's a world completely different to the events of Iblis and Crisis city (nothing to do with the canon story) Silver and Blaze are best friends, living in the same apartment with other friends living close to them. When Silver finds out Blaze has to move to San Francisco for college, he realises he wants her more than anything else. Will he get the wish he wanted?
1. Chapter One: My Life

Waking up feels normal to everybody, that is except me. When I wake up, I feel the need to have something, or someone, but I'm too far away from ever getting it. Waking up is contagious to me, once someone awakens, everyone else does. In case your wondering, who I am, I'm Silver, a white hedgehog who lives in Washington D.c. I live in an apartment, nothing too special, just a living room with a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. I share this house with a close friend of mine, Blaze, Blaze the cat. I've known her since junior high school and we've kinda been friends ever since. We used to live in a town not far from Orlando Florida, but we moved here for a better future, well Blazes better future to be exact. She is actually an assistant writer for the local paper, better than I, since I am writing to you. Even though she's only an assistant, it's better than what she ever got back in Florida. What's my profession you ask? Well I'm more of a singer or guitarist, or probably just some singer. I did take a course once but I had to drop out and now I just do things like YouTube and stuff, however I'm not as popular as people like other famous musicians.

Anyways, enough of me talking crap. I walk out of my bedroom door and it feels kind of cold, well it is winter right now. I realise Blaze isn't here, but it's not that much of a surprise, I normally get out of bed after she goes to work. I'm not really a morning person, most of the time, I'm not hungry enough to have some breakfast, I just have some juice or maybe some coffee if I'm in the mood. So yeah, I just sit in my apartment most of the time. Sometimes I do go for walks, I see people in random situations, which kinda helps with my songs a bit. But today, I just decided to have some orange juice and watch the morning news. Sometimes the news bothers me, people now days are so, what's the word, controversial. I hear things about, gay rights, racism and terrorism, which really bothers me. Can't we just all love in peace? Can't we all just be who we want to be without any harm? Is it really that hard these days? People think that being homosexual is wrong and unnatural, but it really isn't. We are all different people, lets just learn to get along.

I hear the doorbell ring, but it's really a knock, I'm just saying that because the doorbell is just a cliche used in a lot of books to sound better. I walk towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Silver! How's life?" it's Tails, one of our next door neighbours.

"Nothing special, just the morning blues." I invite him in for a drink or something. Me and Blaze have grown a close friendship with our neighbours and we just usually talk to them every morning. Tails lives next door to us, with another guy called Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails is a fox and is an engineer. He's probably one of the smartest people I have ever met.

"So how's the new song going? Working on something?" he said.

"Well, I'm just trying to get ideas but something will spark inside my brain. So when do you go back to university again?" oh yeah, forgot to mention that Tails is in university, or college, whatever you want to call it. This is his last year anyway and I'm almost certain he's gonna get a Ph.D. or something, I don't know science stuff so don't ask me about it.

"In two weeks. But this year I only got half a year, cause it's my last year in college." Tails goes to Washington University which is a pretty fancy place to study. Tails used to live in Minneapolis but moved here so he could go study here. I think he's lived here for three years. While we were both talking, I see Sonic come here.

"Hey guys!" he said. Tails and I said hi back. Sonic is an artist but he used to play a lot of sport in high school. Tails and Sonic have been best buds since they were in elementary school. They both moved here for more opportunities because they thought Minneapolis didn't have many big breaks. Sonic is more of a painter and sometimes his paintings are worth slot of money, but he says he doesn't do it for money. Sonic also likes travelling a lot and sometimes brings us with him. Last time we went to Australia and it was actually pretty nice there. It isn't really what people say it is, it's very multicultural so you don't hear everyone saying words like "mate" or any other slang. But the place I remember the most is the Philippines! It's actually a really good place for a holiday, probably even better than Indonesia. It has good cities and good nature and everybody there is happy.

"How's Blaze doing?" Sonic asked while I was zoned out for awhile.

"She's alright, she's still looking for a place to study." Blaze has been applying for universities in Washington. She didn't get into one of them however she applied for another one. She will find out if she gets it in spring, however she hasn't yet told me where this place is. I'm still happy for her, she's perusing her dreams and I'm proud of that. In my perspective, if there is no dream to follow in your life, there is really no purpose in living at all. If you really don't have one, what's the point.

"I hope she gets into one." said Tails.

"Yeah, she really deserves it." said Sonic, chiming into the conversation. "But what if she gets into one where she has to move out?" Tails said.

"Don't worry, I just want the best for her." But it's not the best for me.


	2. Chapter Two: Friendship

If there's one thing you need more than shelter, air and water, its good company, whether it be your friends or your family or maybe just a Facebook friend. Without some sort of person there to take care of you, no one is there to comfort you when you need it, help you when you've hit rock bottom or love you when you need to be loved. I'm really thankful for my friends, sure they are quirky and maybe sometimes act like crazy people, but they are still friends, that's all. My dad always said when I was trying to find friends, your friend doesn't have to be like you, it can be someone completely different.

Anyways, after Tails, Sonic and I had out little morning chat like always, we went for a walk down Lafayette square, which was just in front of the White House. I've seen Sonic's painting of the White House and it is gorgeous. The painting actually sold for two thousand dollars, and that's pretty much how Sonic and I went for a trip to New York for a week. But he really does have a great talent.

"I wonder what happens in there.' said Tails as he was looking at the White House. My phone started buzzing and saw it was from Blaze. I picked it up.

"Hey." I said, what a great answer to a phone hey!

"Hey," she said, in a calm voice.

"What's going on?" I said back. I knew there wasn't anything major going on, she seemed just fine at the other end of the phone.

"I might have to stay late tonight. There is an urgent story here that we have to cover."

"Oh ok then, so I will see you when?"

"Probably at nine. So I'm just gonna have Chinese for dinner."

"Ok, we'll see you."

"Ok bye." she hung up the phone. Sonic and Tails were taking pictures of the Whitehouse, well Sonic was taking serious ones while Tails was just taking selfies with the fountains and the Whitehouse.

"Hey Silv, who was that?" he asked, just as he took a photo of the buildings.

"Nothing, it was just Blaze, she's gonna have to stay late." I never really know what having a serious job feels like, and I say serious jobs because I just used to work at Wallmart or something so it really wasn't that big of a deal. I liked it when I was younger, no jobs, no bill to worry about, just pure relaxing. But getting older is life, and I understand that. But sometimes it just completely sucks.

The three of us were walking in a street, which I forgot the name of, that had shops so it was one of those shopping streets. We just decided we were going to stop and get a coffee at the first cafe we see.

"Sonic! Is that you?" We all look behind and I saw a pink hedgehog walking up to sonic.

"Oh, hey Amy! Long time no see." said Sonic. I've actually never seen her before, so I can't really talk about her personality and stuff.

"Um Sonic, Who's this?" I said in confusion.

"Oh, this is Amy Rose, a friend of mine who went to my old high school. Amy this is Silver and you remember Tails right?" Tails and I waved back at her.

"Oh yeah, I remember Tails. Hi!" Amy seems like a quirky person. Again, I've never seen her or heard about her, but she does seem like a pretty nice person.

"So, umm, Silver is it?" she says, looking at me, smiling.

"Um. Yeah."

"How do you know these guys?"

"Oh, well I'm just their next door neighbour." I said,

"Wow, my next door neighbour is so annoying. You just hear him having parties. I would move out but me and my roommate don't have the money." she said, toning down her voice.

"Oh, that must suck." I said. Back when I was living in Florida, I didn't really have any bad next door neighbours. Even though I don't know exactly how it feels like, I know it does suck, I've seen on reality Tv shows. But thank god my neighbours now are pretty nice people, and by neighbours I of course mean Sonic and Tails. I don't think I would be who I am without them. They kind of taught me a few things, and I returned the favour. They told me to not think of the bad side of life and focus on what you do in your good side, because that's all that really matters, right?

The three, well four of us, if you count Amy, walked to our apartments. Sonic invited Amy to his place to talk. Tails just went to his room and watched some Tv. I stayed with Sonic and had a Pepsi. I kinda used this time to get to know Amy. Its probably the best you can do when you meet new people.

"So Silver, where are you from?" she asked, while I sipped some of my drink.

"I came from Florida and I moved here with my friend. We both thought there was more opportunities over here."

"Who's your roommate?"

"Her name is Blaze. She's at work right now and.."

"Her? Aww how cute." she said, wait, does she think we are dating? If she is, it isn't true. I wanted it to happen but I knew it was never going to happen. I'm just Silver, a person with a lot of flaws that people won't find great about me. That's why Blaze is never going to see me the way I see her.

"What? No no, it's not like that."

"Oh, sorry." she said, however she gave me a look like she was saying oh really.

All of us chatted for awhile, just things about our lives and what we do. I learnt that Amy is an author say that may help me in writing to you, reader. After we were chatting for a while, I went back to my apartment and just had an apple pie. I still kept thinking about Blaze. I'm not good enough for her. I'm Silver, the Silver that has all the flaws that I'm not proud of, the one she won't want to be with forever.


	3. Chapter Three: Suspicion

I was sitting on the couch after I was at Tails and Sonic's apartment. Blaze isn't home yet, which is kind of strange because it's quarter past nine and she was meant to be back at nine. What was I doing? Eating popcorn and watching the Walking Dead. Yeah, I actually watch it, it's one of the biggest things in the world. I hear people talking about it on the streets, at home and even on social media, however I rarely check my Facebook or Twitter. It strange, viral things. One day they are so popular it's everywhere, the next it's too old and nobody ever talked about. It's a very strange world we live in reader. Anyways, I was watching the movie when the lock opens and Blaze comes in, looking pretty stressed.

"Hey" I said, greeting her. However she looked at me with a worried face.

"Hey." she said, going to her room. I for one was kind of surprised or shocked, I can't really find the proper word. I wonder what's wrong with her. I walk up to her door, I didn't open it but just knocked.

"Is anything wrong?" I said, feeling kind of anxious.

"I'm fine Silver." she said, however it didn't seem like 'fine' to me. I might have to back out of this one, it's better to leave people alone than trying stupid ways to recover their problems.

I went back to watching the Walking Dead. Thirty minutes has passed and Blaze hasn't come out of her room. I felt kind of worried, you probably guessed right now I get worried easily. I knocked on her door again.

"Blaze, are... are you ok in there?" no reply. She must be sleeping, or probably ignoring me. I really hate it when people go through this type of faze, the one where they just shut themselves out from the world. It's even worse when people can't tell you what's going on. I've been there before. When I was young I kinda got teased when I was in school. Sure, Blaze stayed by my side. I got teased for my interests and the kind of person I was. I just wanted to shut myself out from the rest of the world and escape to fantasies. Reader, if you ever get into a situation like this, always have someone by you side, whether it's your closest friend or a stranger, know that there is always something for you. If you just doubt yourself the whole way, it's never going to make things better.

I woke up the next morning, head was buried in the pillow and my quills all over the place. Looking over to the clock, it was 8:30. Probably a rare occasion for me, waking up early. I put a robe on and walked out my bedroom door, Blaze was sitting in the chair by the window, normally where I play my music. She saw me come in.

"Morning Mozart." she said, making a joke. She took a sip from her coffee.

"Morning... Shakespeare." we normally did this, calling each other names. It's how I knew we were both happy. But I think Blaze was just trying to look happy, she still had a worried face when I walked towards the kitchen.

"So, what happened last night?" I said to her. She looked at me then took another sip of the coffee.

"Oh, well, just work stuff." she said, however I knew it was more that. Blaze knows I'm pretty good at reading people's emotions. I got out some cereal and milk and sat on the table eating. I should've have put more clothes on than a bathrobe and boxers. It's the middle of winter, meaning it's really cold.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" I said to her.

"Nah, I get a day off today." she said. She stood up and went towards the door.

"I'm going to Rouge's" she said, Rouge is a door down from Sonic's. And no, we don't have anyone at the other side of our apartment, we just live at the end of the hall, so the end of the hall is out groups little thing. I wonder what her problem was? I felt like following her but I think it would be the worst idea and my clothes right now are kind of embarrassing. Probably I would go to Sonic's place after I have breakfast and take a shower.

I got out of my bathroom and my quills were flattened, it's really annoying when it's like that but I just have to make do. It took awhile to comb them and get them to be proper however it was taking way too long, so I just wrapped a towel over it. Reader, if you have short hair, your lucky, sometimes it can be hard to have long hair, or long quills in my case. I went over to Sonic's place but I kinda overheard Rouge's place. I heard them talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying. Before I could make it out, Sonic opened the door and was surprised to see me there.

"Oh yeah, I was about to knock." I said smiling.


	4. Chapter Four: Worry

I was sitting on Sonic's sofa. Sonic was making coffee and Tails was still asleep. I couldn't keep my mind off Blaze, what was wrong with her? Was it something I did, was it something that happened at her work. I really hate how emotions don't reveal anything important. When you see someone sad and you try to find out what happened, they never actually tell you, they either lie or stay quiet. That's why I'm so bad with conversations, it's hard to find out what's going on in a persons life. Sonic walked up to me sitting beside me on the sofa while Good Morning America was on. For some reason, lots of things happen around the winter time. Here is some of the stuff I heard on the news- Snow avalanche, drought in Australia, Venezuela wins miss universe, people going to jail and much more. Do people just do more interesting things around the end of the year, but I'm not complaining, it was a good way to end it. However we are know at the 8th of January. Anyways, enough of being sidetracked.

"Silver, why do you look so worried?" he asked, while he passed me coffee.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but It feels like something is wrong with Blaze." Sonic looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, she got home from work, I tried to find out what was happening but she just kept avoiding me. I don't remember doing anything and I just, I just don't know what to do. You know I can't deal with these sort of things." Sonic put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright Silver. I'm sure of it. Blaze will eventually do something about it and there might be no need to worry anymore." I looked at him, he had a reassuring smile on his face. I looked at him smiling too.

"Yeah, I guess your right, any advice is good enough for me." I said. I still really want to know what's up with her, what is it, what's the thing that's so bad that she can't tell me. Sonics apartment door opened, and Tails was there with a coffee and some cakes from Starbucks.

"Hey! I thought you were sleeping?" said Sonic.

"I snuck out while you were in the bathroom" he said, grinning.

"Yet you still wonder why I say you act like a child." said Sonic, kind of laughing.

"Oh hey Silver!" said Tails as he walked towards the couch.

"Hey Tails." I said back. Wow, I've never seen Tails awake this early in the morning. Yeah sure it was nine thirty in the morning but Tails usually gets up at around eleven thirty, one time he slept until six at night, and boy he was starving.

"Hey Silv, is anything wrong with Blaze?" asked Tails. "Her and Rouge were talking in a serious tone when I was outside the door." I looked at him for a little awhile. So, there is something wrong, but she just can't tell me. She's always called me naïve but only at the times when something serious has happened. Even though I'm no longer naive today, she still, calls me that.

"What were they talking about? She won't tell me anything?" Tails looked at me with a strange look.

"Wait, hold on. How could Blaze not tell you?" He said emphasising the word you. "The person she lives with, the person she has known for about half of her life, the person that is her closest friend in the world, how could she... just not tell you?"

"I've been asking the same question. It's probably pretty serious." I said, then again, how bad is it if she can't tell me? I can't imagine what the problem is, something far beyond that I can't understand.

"Yeah but... still, your like a soulmate to her."

"Woah Tails, don't think that's the world your looking for." said Sonic butting in.

"Well I um..." Tails was lost for words. I think I must have started blushing and my head got a bit itchy. "I'm sorry Silver, if it makes you uncomfortable"

"Oh you don't have to, it's fine." I said back, forgiving him. I was never going to be her soulmate anyway.


	5. Chapter Five: Trust

Two hours have passed since I left off the last chapter. I honestly don't know if Blaze is still at Rouge's or not, but I'm still kinda worried. However Tails and Sonic still kept me good company and started being relaxed. What are we doing now? We're sitting on the balcony on a couch watching the view. We could see the people and cars walking around. We weren't in the heart of the city, but we were very close to it, about a five minute walk. The three of us sat on the couch, all huddled up together talking to each other. The three of us were really good friends.

Of course I met Sonic and Tails because they were my next door neighbours. They were really good people when I met them. When I first saw them, they were like Bert and Ernie, Joey and Chandler. I could never imagine them not being friends. Of course they accepted me as a friend and I started to hang out with them a lot. When if first saw their apartment, it was much different. Paintings where everywhere in Sonics room, and a bunch of books piled up messily in the corner of Tails room.

"I wonder what's going on with Blaze." I said anxiously without thinking.

"She's gonna be fine Silver" said Tails putting his hand on my shoulder. "She's a strong person, I'm sure nothing is wrong with her."

"Well I hope" I said anxiously. I don't like it when something's wrong, I don't keep my mind off it. The three of us were watching the city rush when the apartment door opened. The three of us turned around and we saw Rouge there, but all I really looked for was Blaze, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" said Sonic. She walked over to us. Rouge was a bat and was into fashion and liked style and it was pretty much her passion. She always watched the pageants and the "next top model" shows. Just last week she had a miss universe party, she pretty much wooed for her teams and always said if their dresses were good or not. To be honest, I just go for USA cause I live in it, but she goes for like ten countries. Anyways, she walked up to us in her sweatpants and shirt, which had a heart on it. She wasn't really the morning person.

"Nothing, had a talk with Blaze." she said, sitting on the armchair next to our sofa.

"Where is she." I asked anxiously.

"She went for a walk, she wanted to clear her mind."

"Clear her mind off what?" I said back. Rouge thought for a little while.

"Just, something, she never told me."

"Then why were you guys in there for so long?" said Sonic. Rouge kinda looked troubled about these questions, making me think that she must know something important.

"We were just watching tv." she said

"What were you guys watching?" asked Tails

"The news"

"Wait what! Your lying, you two wouldn't sit there that long and watch the news!" I said. "What actually happened." Rouge sighed, dang I was harsh.

"A secret, I can't tell any of you about it. It's girl talk. But she's gone somewhere to clear her mind." she said, admitting. I looked at the clock inside the apartment, it's half past twelve.

"You guys wanna get some lunch or something?" I said. They all nodded.

We got some lunch at some Thai place in the city, it was actually pretty nice, since there are thousands of Thai places here. Right now I'm sitting on a bench at the park, the others went home, I decided to stay. I decided to just breathe in the not so fresh air of the city. I watched people walking and rushing to places on the street, getting to places, talking on phones and eating or drinking coffee. Has the world ever just stopped, look and realise that where they live is luxury? Other places don't have the opportunities that we do. Countries like Cambodia, Bangladesh and Africa don't get to live in houses with families and have food. It's a big difference between the first and third world. I just wish we could all see the problems. Anyways I was sitting on a bench, eating a bagel, cause it's the big apple. It was kind of cold, but it wasn't unbearable. I looked at the birds in front of me and something caught the corner of my eyes. I saw BLAZE walking on a path, burying herself in her jumper. She was just around the corner walking towards me. She didn't realise I was there until I said hi, in an awkward way. She stopped and looked my way.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" She said, looking at me in shock.

"I was just clearing my head! What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed at her.

"I was just... going for a walk." she said, thinking of a reason. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Umm Blaze.." is said nervously.

"Oh shoot, I think I have to go, I ordered a umm, cake and was meant to pick it up." she said, I could see she was lying.

"Want me to come with?"

"Oh no, I don't want to cause you trouble, bye!" she said, walking away, in a fast pace. I don't get it, what did I do, what's going on. I'm her friend, I just wanna find out what's wrong. God please, tell me what's wrong, for heavens sake tell me.


	6. Chapter Six: Wide Awake

I spent the whole night lying in my bed. My eyes couldn't close and my brain couldn't stop thinking. Why does the world treat me like this! Out of all the strange lives, mine is one of the strangest. I hated my days as a teen, I defiantly was the odd one out. I just keep remembering my past a lot, and I never liked it. My grandma said I shouldn't think of myself so badly, and I take on that advice sometimes. I wish she was still here, to hug me when I needed it. She passed when I was thirteen and I was probably the closest to her. She was a nice woman, always looked out for people and always believed in world peace, like I did. If the world was in peace for just day, no hate, no crime, just love, I would want to be there. Unfortunately, it's never going to happen. It was grandmas wish, she told me to try to make it come true, even if it was seen as impossible. Since that day, I always seem nice around people.

Anyways, I was lying in my bed, my phone saying 4:30am. I just can't sleep, it happens but sometimes you don't know how to manage it. I'm sure half the people in Washington right now. When I was little, I just went in our backyard and sat there for a few minutes, maybe I should do that again, to pass time. I got out of my bad and put a woollen coat and some pants with gloves and a scarf, it's still winter here. I didn't bother to look at my quills and comb them, there's really no need at this time of the day. I quietly stepped outside of my apartment, closing the door slowly so I don't disturb anyone and made my way to the elevators. Once I got to the bottom floor, I knew it was a cold night. I just started to walk to the park. People were already awake at this time, whether it was work related or just going for a jog, which I saw a few doing it. It actually feels nice walking this early, it may be cold but you will get used to it and there are cafes open at this time. I decided to get a coffee, try to keep me up.

I walked around the park, just hearing the small sound of nature and the city life. Even if city was everywhere, there will always be nature somewhere inside it. I saw a lot of joggers and other walkers, however one caught my eye.

"Silver? Why you up so early?" I saw sonic behind me, who must have been doing his early jogs, but I never new he did it this early in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Wow Silver, stupid question.

"Just doing my morning jog. It's nice to come out here early isn't it?"

"Sure is, never seen the city like this." I said, just taking another look at it all.

"But wow, surprised you are up this early! What kept you up?" he asked while we started walking together, because it was cold.

"Stuff, my mind just can't relax, a lot of stuff in my mind." I say, kinda quieter than before.

"What stuff. You know you can tell me." I signed after he said this. I know what to say, I just don't know at the same time.

"It's... it's Blaze. I'm worried for her. I don't know what's going inside her. But the thing is, I like her." I said slowly in an anxious voice.

"I don't know either, and I already know you to are great friends, she will tell you..."

"I don't like her, as a friend. It's the other meaning." There you go Silver, you said it. (Wow I need to stop talking to myself, or thinking to myself.)

"So, it's the love like, the love version?" Sonic says. I sighed again.

"Yeah, but I just don't know what to do." wow, I sound like a dork saying these things.

"Well, Silv. My mother always told me that if you want something, go for it." he smiles at me, it's great advice, I've heard of it a lot, but it's true. I want things, but one of them has to come true.

"You know Sonic, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." I said to him while he grinned.

"No prob bud." he said, patting my back.

The both of us got back to the apartments at about 6:30am and the sun was about to rise. Blaze was already awake when I came back.

"Where were you? It's early." she said while making breakfast. I'm not surprised she's shocked, I normally wake up way earlier.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, wow it feels awkward between us now.

"And you went where?"

"Just for a walk, it's actually nice if you have a coat on." Yep, I sound like an idiot. Blaze just continued on with her thing, I felt like I needed to ask her about why she's so uncomfortable.

"Ummm, Blaze?" I said, nervously.

"Um, yeah?" she just kept looking at her toast.

"I've just gotta ask..." why does this have to be so hard!?

"Yeah...?" she said in a strange way. I signed and just decided to let it out.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" there I said it. Blaze just sighed and kinda sat down in her chair.

"Silver. It's hard to tell you but... I got into a college" I didn't say anything, but why is it something to be ashamed about, but I kinda knew there was gonna be a twist.

"Although you may think that's good but... it's in San Francisco." I looked at her, yeah I'm proud of her, but doesn't that mean that she has to move? Will she leave me?

"So, it's gonna hard cause... I have to move there."

"Oh" I looked, well I actually don't know how I look, but I was shocked.

"I'm sorry but, I have to move there." she said, it was obvious she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Hey, it's ok. It's what you want to do. I'll be fine here, I've got the others." I said, even if it wasn't exactly true.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's what you want, you've been wanting this your whole life!" Blaze looked at me, happy and sad at the same time. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Silver, I'm so glad to have you in my life." We both hugged for awhile, as friends.


	7. Chapter Seven: I Want More

**Ok, to make things clear, part of this story was written on Wattpad first, and I'm just converting it to , so yeah. (I haven't finished the story on Wattpad, so don't bother going there)**

Blaze just left for work, she was pretty happy with what I said. To be honest, I am happy for her, she finally gets to achieve her dreams, but I'm not being honest. I want her to stay, if she goes I might not see her ever again. Crap, I think I really need to clear my head, and I usually do that by either talking or writing, which is literally what I'm doing right now. But I think I really need to talk to someone. It all happened suddenly and I never knew how to react.

I went to Sonic, like the second time this morning, but it's really necessary.

"She's what!?" he said, in a shocked face, yeah, I think we're all surprises.

"Moving to San Francisco." That's all I could really say. I could see Sonic and Tails were shocked.

"Does that mean she has to move away?" asked Tails. I kinda didn't wanna think about it. "I'm sorry for asking..."

"No no, it's fine. Wouldn't she have to move when school season starts?"

"Isn't that two months?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but it might be good for her, but in reality I want her stay." I said, feeling guilty for my selfishness.

"I know, it's hard to say goodbye to a best friend" said Tails, I don't think he knows. I would tell him, but I think it would just be Sonic and my secret. But to be honest, I think I dodged a bullet not telling him, Tails is so bad at keeping secrets. I think last month, the word got out that Sonic used to date the girl that everyone hated in high school. I never knew who she was, but from what I've heard, she was super irritating, loved food a little too much and was super emotional. However I always knew Sonic was really good at secrets, heck I think there's some things he hasn't told anyone for years.

"Yeah, it is hard to loose a best friend." that's pretty much all I could say. Speaking of old friends, I wish my high school friends were here, they were like brother and sisters to me. Shadow and Tikal were their names, to be honest they were kinda quirky people. Shadow was a grump but was emotional when it came to sad biographies and such, Tikal was like a hippie, always wanted peace. I always liked those two. Back then I was also pretty strange, I was a nerd but I still liked doing my music. However, I haven't really played a piece for awhile, or a proper one. Anyways back to the conversation, I can't get side tracked.

"So yeah" I said, "two months and she's gone." Everyone looked down.

"Yeah" Sonic said. There was a knock on the door, I'm just hoping it's not Blaze. Tails walked over to the door and opened it and Rouge was standing there, wearing her short dress and purse.

"Hey Tails, may I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Rouge looked at the room.

"Oh, hey guys, hey Silv. Well Sonic."

"Yep" Sonic said after recovering from zoning out.

"Did you happen to run into a pink hedgehog the other day?"

"Um... yeah" geese, wonder where this is going.

"Well, she's actually my new roommate who's moving in next week. So it's great that you to got acquainted. I was just heading to breakfast with her." That explains the fancy dress, which isn't really surprising, she knows fashion.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Well, I better go, see you soon." she left the door.

After that we kinda spent our time taking and trying to keep out mind off Blaze, but after awhile I went back to my apartment. I sat in my bad, it was dark, which is what I'm feeling right now. My phone lit up and it was Blaze but I decided to leave it, I needed to clear my head. As I looked up from my phone, my guitar sat there, maybe I should play something, I haven't for awhile. Luckily, it was still tuned. I picked the thing up, played and started singing something.

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like your my mirror.

Short and lazy chapter, sorry and the song is Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. But things are getting interesting.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Newbie

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! D: I've got other stories I'm working on, so I haven't been up to date with this one! But I'm uploading 2 chapters right now! So I hope you like them**

It's me again, haven't written in awhile, a lot of stuff has been going on. I think it'd been almost a week, Blaze has been out more often to get prepared for college, I've been staying home a lot and visiting friends, Sonic sold a painting for $200 and Rouge's friend, Amy, is about to move in. I've just been here playing sad songs, I can't help myself, when your sad you just do sad things for some reason. I should probably go greet my neighbours, I'm currently on my bed with the window open this time. I walked out the door, my god I'm still tired and don't feel like moving. Anyway, I walked and saw Blaze at the kitchen counter. Oh lord, I forgot it was Friday, her day off.

"Morning" she said, as she looked behind her.

"Hey" I said, in a sleepy voice.

"Did you know someone's moving with Rouge?"

"Yeah" I said "I'm just gonna go there when I get changed." don't be surprised with this completely normal conversation between us, we've tried not to think of this whole college thing.

"I'm gonna go over as well, and yeah you should get prepared, your quills are everywhere as usual." she said, kinda smiling. Sometimes I hate this haircut for its morning hair or hat hair sometimes. If you have short hair, you are lucky, it's hard getting this sort of thing. So yeah, combed my quills and ate toast. I think I must have been eating for awhile cause my toast was becoming cold, I probably shouldn't watch Tv at the same time.

"Hey, I think her roommate is here." Blaze said, wearing pants and a purple shirt, her favourite color.

I should really stop zoning out, but eh, I'll skip to the part where I meet her roommate then. I saw her carrying boxes with some other moving people. She wore a loose pink shirt and a skirt. She seemed nice. I saw sonic in Rouges room, who was talking to Tails.

"Hey guys!" Tails and Sonic turned around. They smiled, Tails tired as always and Sonic, well just happy as usual.

"Morning, how's it goin?" Tails asked, holding his coffee from Starbucks. If it's one thing I leaned, drinking coffee when tired may not be a good thing. I went hyper once when I had coffee a few years ago. I'm not sure how much I drank, but I was super tired after that coffee energy spike.

"Ok." That's really all I could say.

After our chat about stuff, things I might leave unsaid, cause damn I need privacy sometimes. Anyway, we saw Amy, the new person moving here. I think she recognised all of us except Blaze, since she wasn't there before. But it actually felt like she recognised Sonic more, maybe because they already knew each other in high school.

"Hey!" She said walking up to us "So, you guys are the neighbours?" she asked, wearing her pink jacket and leggings carrying her black handbag.

"Yeah, we live across from this place."

Sonic said gesturing towards Tails.

"And we just live next to this apartment." I said, looking at Blaze.

"Oh thats great! So this end of the hall is all yours!" She said feeling cheerful.

Rouge came in carrying a box, it was only small, nothing to worry about.

"Hey Amy, nice to see you getting to know these guys. They dont bite, unless you take Sonic's chilidog."

All of us and Amy laughed.

I think I forgot to mention that chilidogs are Sonic absolute favorite food. If you touch one of his chilidogs, he might go super saiyan on you. I learned the hard way when I first met him. But I guess everyone would do the same with their favorite food.

We talked with Amy for about an hour and a half, helped her unpack and just watched Tv. Where am I now? I'm at Pizza Hut for lunch. Pizza Hut works the best, since Pizza was Mine, Tails and Amy's favorite food. I loved Pepporoni pizza, probably the most common pizza that people hear. It was busy, as always, it's Washington for god sake. At least we don't live in New York or something. Anyway, we were chatting about our lives and stuff, however somehow our education was brought up, and even worse Blazes education life. I didn't really wanna think of her moving away, I want her to stay. I'm so naive sometimes.

"So, your moving to Cisco in two months?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sadly. Ill miss you guys, but i will visit a few times a year, whenever break is." Blaze replied. Everyone said things like "miss you too" and I also chimed in. Thinking about it makes me depressed.

We all got home at around five in the afternoon. The sun was setting nicely and cars were busy on the roads. Blaze was sitting on the couch, reading something on her laptop.

"Hey Silver?" She said, while I was sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah?"

"I have to book my flight to San Francisco. What airline should I take"

"Umm, the best one?" I said, in a playful voice.

"Oh no crap Sherlock!" She giggled. "But which is the best?"

"I'd probably say American Airlines. When are you leaving anyway?"

"Hmm, 20th of February." She replied back, which is only a month away, even less. Gosh.

"Cool" I said, thats all I could say.

"I hope this isn't going to bother you" she said.

"No, it's great. You get to have what you wanted, don't let me get in the way of things."

"Great! Im gonna miss you"

"I will too."


	9. Chapter Nine: Selfishness

Hi there again, it's been a week since I wrote my last entry, and if you've been keeping track, Blaze leaves in three weeks. She's been preparing a lot, buying books, started packing. Wow started packing, I guess it is that serious. It's 11:30 am right now, it's pretty cold outside, always bring a robe. Blaze is at work and Sonic is at an art auction. I actually saw the piece he painted and if I were at that auction, I would pay big bucks. I think I'm just gonna sit on this couch, unless someone storms through the door, which I don't mind, I like a twist. Ever since I woke up, I've been writing songs, some sad and some just neutral. One of the songs are titled "Selfishness". Yeah, pretty cliche, but it's an okay title. I'll just write some of the

Myself is a flower in a burning flame,

Waiting to perish into the skies,

Where words turn into vain,

If you know I can't live,

Why leave me here with my selfishness.

It still needs some work, I've got to redo the first verse, that's actually all the lyrics I have for the song. I normally play upbeat songs, but this one is kinda slow with just a guitar. But everything needs work right? I'm really not sure whats going on today. Rouge and Amy went to the mall while Tails is probably sleeping in. It is kinda getting boring around here so I should probably get some air.

I got some fresh air outside. Sure it was cold but it was still ok. The streets were bustling, but in a good way, not the one where there's like a million people. I walked towards a cafe, probably the best ones I've been to in Washington city, Luigi's Cafe. The owner there was Italian and coincidently, his name was Luigi. I'm probably boring you right now, but there's really nothing going on. It's not like those love movies where something happens every single day. I even try to do interesting things to keep this "story" going, like scaring pigeons away (yes, I was going to say "I cheerfully chased pigeons through the park")

Ok ok, here's something interesting for once, maybe it is those things where something happens everyday huh. I walked through Connecticut Avenue when my phone starts ringing. It was Sonic's number, no big deal, he might ask me to go to lunch with him, it's always what us as friends do. But this was different, Sonic's voice was stressing out and I was begging to worry.

"Sonic? Why are you panting?" I asked, was he panting? I don't know?

"Silver! Our apartment flooded. No time, just come." I began to say something when I was cut off from being hung up, must be urgent. But it will take me awhile to first find a taxi and then get back to the apartment building. I looked around for any taxi or even bus stops around here. As for the busses, no luck but I did eventually find a taxi stop but it was quite a long line. I sent a message to Sonic it might be awhile. Yeesh, how do you get your own apartment flooded? Did they happen to break the pipes somehow, I really don't know how it works.

I got back to the apartment, it took awhile to get a taxi, maybe I waited ten minutes, thank god I'm a patient person. Once I got to the apartment building, there were trucks and cars there, I think Sonic contacted some service, was it that serious? I probably shouldn't wonder. I got to our floor level and walked to the end of the hall, where our rooms were, I could see water on the carpets and some people talking. Sonic and Tails were outside the room, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Silver, what took so long?" Tails asked.

"Taxi line was too long."

"Didn't you walk?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but when you called I thought being driven there would be faster, well I was wrong. But anyways, how did this happen." Once I asked the question, a man wearing a vest came out, he looked pretty young, about 25.

"We think that something was stuck in the pipes and it made enough pressure to make it burst somehow. Thank god we are able to clean it up, I think these guys have to stay somewhere else for the night." the guy explained. But stay where? My apartment doesn't have guest rooms, but we have the couch, so yeah. It's not like a house, it's just a small apartment with a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a lounge room.

Anyways, somehow I knew today was going to be strange, it just seemed way too normal. Well, this is going to be a crazy week.

[If your counting, 2-3 weeks until Blaze leaves.]


	10. Chapter Ten: Bittersweet Memories

**Here's the tenth chapter to my silvaze fanfiction, Chords and letters! This one is the longest as I've tried to write more in my chapters. Head up, I felt like crying while writing this (also because there was a peaceful love song playing on my music app.) anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Wow, it feels weird, I haven't written in in two weeks. Sorry reader, it's just that I have been really exhausted lately. Tails and Sonic's apartment got cleaned up, me and Blaze have gone shopping quite a lot lately, since she leaves this Thursday, which is about four days away. Blaze was excited and to be honest, I was started to feel excited for her as well, even though she was leaving. She has dreamed of this her whole life, I really shouldn't be getting in the way of things. But even though if I don't tell her about the future of our relationship and what I actually think of her, my head will be kicking itself forever, another opportunity missed. It was always the same with any other girl I was interested in. I think I have the fear of telling people my feelings from past experiences. I had my heart broken one before, and even though it only one small, stupid thing, it still changed me, maybe even forever. I bet your head is screaming at me "what happened" or shit like that, well, it's about time I explained what happened, heck my memory isn't that clear of the situation anymore.

In 11th grade, the school I was in was getting some exchange students from Italy. There were four of them, two girls and two guys, and boy was I glad they could speak English. They were quite sophisticated as well, like the stereotypical French person, however they were quite nice and did act like our age. They weren't posh or anything, they were actually pretty nice to everyone. So, once they were introduced to my home room, our teacher made them introduce themselves, just so the rest of us could actually know them, and to be honest, it was a good decision to make.

However eyes were locked on this one girl. The way she talked, looked and her presence in the room made me feel, well to sum it up I thought she was beautiful. She was a Persian cat with long, majestic black hair. Her eyes were so blue they looked like they were shining. She just seem so... great, no Silver are you kidding, she was way past great. Her name was Abella Martin and she lived around the suburbs in Paris. She was actually pretty rich, a pretty decent two story home with one of the best cars on the market at the time. However, my spine shivered when my teacher said these words to me.

"Silver, is it okay if you could show Abella around the school today?" I honestly didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, one half of me screamed "YES" but the other was quite tedious about it.

"Oh sure Mr Haley." He smiled and walked to the front of the class and dismissed us for the start of another school day. Abella walked up to me, so beautifully.

"Hey there, you must be Silver Hedgehog." her voice was so nice and innocent. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She shook hands and smiles, so did I, trying to act comfortably.

"It's also nice to meet you. I think I already know some things about you."

"Yeah, but zats only one part of me." even though she spoke fluent English, her accent still had a French tone to it.

"So umm... the next class we have now is home economics, maybe you would like to be partners for it?" I asked her, and I was trying so hard not to stutter or anything.

"Yeah sure, don't you have anybody else to go with?"

"No, my best friend is holidaying at the moment. I thought you would like to go with the other exchange students."

"Only if I knew them, we don't really know each other zat much." So basically speaking, she was alone, until she could make new friends, which really wouldn't be so hard for someone like her to do.

We both went to the class and took the closest bench we could find. Sadly, we weren't making anything since it was a theory lesson, which just meant completing some worksheet the teacher gave us and just talk the whole class. We sat down and just stared at the paper for a little while.

"I thought we were meant to be cooking something?" Abella asked me.

"Unfortunately, it's a theory lesson." she nodded back with a slight "oh".

"So, Silver. What do you like doing in your spare time?" she asked, at that moment I was still kinda anxious but I knew if a stayed cool, talking to her would eventually come naturally.

"Oh... well, I'm pretty interested in music, I play guitar and sing, maybe even write my own songs here and there."

"Wow, so you actually make your own songs?" Have you actually made one yet. Something like a single." she was actually interested by this.

"Well, yeah, I've made one. It isn't on iTunes or anything." I said, shyly.

"Really? What's it like. Is it dark, uplifting? Sorry, I'm just really interested in music, I listen to it all the time!" and that was where I felt a connection, we both liked the same things, hobbies and stuff like that.

"Well, kinda dark." I said, she smiled at me. I looked back at that worksheet we were meant to do. "Wow, we have to research about cakes. Don't you seriously just mix egg and two other things." she giggled a bit, it wasn't really that entertaining, I just thought out loud sometimes.

"Yes, very true. It ze simplest recipe anyone can find." We made a few more comments and got lost in each others words. We talked about ourselves. She said that she plays piano and is also interested in becoming an author. All the things she said about herself, she seemed perfect, and such a nice person. I also told her about my interests and my family. How different I feel from them, which was actually another similarity between us. Abella always felt pressured by he family. Her family were experts at business and finance however once she told them she absolutely had no interest in her families occupations, they were a bit irritated at her.

We ended up talking the whole class, it was like we were already best friends, however we did end up not doing the worksheet by completely forgetting about it, but it didn't really bother us, it was just cake.

The next few days or even weeks, we got so close to each other, declaring ourselves as close friends and meeting up with each other on weekends. She said that her temporary family while on the exchange didn't believe that Abella found a close friend in just days from coming to America, but it wasn't in an insulting way, which was a relief to her.

She came over to my house after two weeks, she met my family and everyone was quite nice to her, amen for that. My sister, Daniella, was most interested in Abella. She asked her a lot of questions like "what are the guys like in Paris?" or "how many colors of lipstick are there?" things like that.

She came into my room as well after she met my family.

"Well, here's my room. Nothing really special. At least has a bed."

"Don't all of them?" she giggled. She looked around, seeing my guitar and music sheets and saw my posters of famous singers. "Wow, so this is where you do your thing huh."

"Yeah, sure is!" I said to her, sitting down with her on my bed. Thank god my room was clean at that time. She saw some papers on the draw next to the side of the bed, it was music lyrics I was writing the other day, I was kinda irritated that I didn't get rid of that early.

"May I read this Silver?" she asked, I nodded, I had too. She read them carefully and seemed pretty interested in it. "Wow, this... this is so good. You should really perform this kind of stuff."

"Nah. I'm not really good with performing in front of crowds." I could tell she was about say another point in why I should, but it looked like she changed her mind on what to say back.

"You know... I've never actually heard you sing. Sure, I've heard you play guitar but not sing a song." She said, which was basically a hint for me to play it right in front of her.

"So your telling me to play for you, right now?" She nodded, with a smile on her face. I couldn't resist it, I walked over to the other end of the room and started singing the song that she pointed out. She sat there, I expected her to be uninterested at my singing and stuff but, she was actually quite intrigued by it. She started swaying a little, smiled joyfully and hummed along to my voice. She got lost on the chords and letters, in my chords and letters.

I played for a little while, maybe a few minutes, and when I finished she just jumped and hugged me. I didn't even have a second to say a single word. She hugged me for a few seconds before pulling away. In our weeks, couple of months in our friendship. Even though she broke the hug, she looked bso amazed and in awe.

"Wow, that was..."

"Strange? Weird? Terr..." I playfully snapped at her, even though I knew she thought it was good and not anything negative, just looking at her face I could tell.

"Are you kidding!" she yelled, shocked. I don't think she knew I was joking around with her. "This is amazing! I can't believe you've never sung to me before!" Even though I knew she loved the song, her comments about it surprised me.

"Did you really like it that much?"

"I didn't like it, I loved it." That moment was the first time we felt really connected with each other. We both knew each other well and seemed like even more than friends. At that moment, before I could even talk, we leaned in closer to each other and kissed, for quite awhile. It felt great, honestly, and that marked the moment I had my first kiss with someone, and maybe even hers. It lasted for awhile, we couldn't break apart from each other and when we finally did, it felt amazing.

"Abella, that was..."

"Horrible, bad, gross?" She said, jokingly, copying what I said before. I just grinned and kissed her again.

We spent our time together for months, while she was still here. The word got out in school that we were officially an item and of course, there was quite a bit of attention drawn towards us, but we just ignored it. They said that we looked cute together, which we actually liked to hear. We just did small cute things, hold hands, sit close next to each other and kissing behind tress where no one could see us. It lasted so long, we got lost in each other, I always knew it was love at first sight. We couldn't escape each other's love, it was unconditional.

We shared many great moments together in a space of six months. We celebrated each other's birthday, getting each other gifts, spending time with each other, it was the best months I've ever had. However, we both knew the end to it would come, we both dreaded it, but we chose to forget about it, until the day come. She had to go home, back to France. We both hated the moments when Abella was preparing to go. I helped her pack and get ready, I was there when she was getting ready to leave.

"Silver." She said, quietly while getting dressed for the flight. "You aren't going to be mad at me. Aren't you." I paused and thought how I would be.

"Never. It wasn't your decision to leave, you could come back when you graduate. I would never be mad at you." I said, walking up to her, hugging her after she put her jacket on. We hugged there for awhile.

"I wish I could see you again." she whispered.

"You do realise I'm going to the airport with you. Seeing you walk to that gate and leave. We can save it for there." She looked at me and nodded, looking a bit emotional.

We both went to the airport in a taxi. I insisted her temporary family that I would take her and they seemed fine with it. We spent time sitting closely to each other in the cab, whispered to each other, sharing the memories we had. One point she gave me her email, I told her I would message her as soon as I get home. Orlando International was 45 minutes away and we passed time by looking at photos of us, even our child photos, which we laughed hysterically about.

"Silver, you look so chubby. Seriously how much did you eat!" She yelled, laughing.

"What about you! Your so different!"

"Do you think I looked better back then."

"Absolutely not." I said, she smiled at me and sighed.

"I'm really going to miss you." she whispered. A tear came out of her eye.

"Please Abella, don't cry for me." I said, hugging her. I admit, I also shed a tear as well. The last six months of us was about to be history, history we didn't want to leave behind.

"I'm sorry, but, I've loved being here with you. I know it's only 6 months of my whole life but it felt like I've known you far longer." the both of us looked at each other, staring into each other's with smiles and faces of sadness.

"I love you Silver" she said to me, sobbing. I kissed her cheek softly.

We finally arrived at Orlando International. It was quite busy as usual, the two of us tipped the taxi driver as we walked out and took out Abella's luggage.

"Hey." The cabbie said to me. "If you want I can wait for you here without any extra charge." I looked at him with a smile.

"That's fine sir. It's going to be awhile." I said while the cabbie waved to me and waited for new passengers to come over.

Abella and I took the luggage and walked to the entrance of the airport, looking for the check in.m

"Silver, it's going to be awhile. Should we get dinner first?" Abella asked me. I looked at the time. Her flight leaves in four hours so I just decided that we should just eat here.

"Sure, why not. Your flights at 10:30 anyway." She smiled and we both walked to the nearest restaurant we could find. It was night at that time and I could remember it being cold that night so we desperately needed a hot drink. We saw a Chinese restaurant a few stores away and we decided to eat there.

We are our dinner in the restaurant. It was mostly filled with foreigners since I couldn't understand the words I was hearing around me. Abella only had a small meal since she was afraid of getting sick on the plane. The place was actually a pretty good restaurant to eat in, the waitress told us that they even get people who aren't even travelling to come to the restaurant, which we thought was crazy.

We were now at the gates of the airport. Abella's plane was parked outside and alot of people waiting, sitting on the waiting seats. However the both of us were sitting next to the window, looking out to the runway of planes taking off, leaving for their new destinations. It was beautiful at night, lights of the planes were quite amazing actually. The two of us just held hands and watched.

"Air France passengers, please line up at gate 3a" Abella and I heard the call and we stared at each other.

"I guess you have to go soon huh." I said, looking at her, trying to pull on smile when it was so hard.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Abella grabbed both of my hands suddenly and started stroking them. "I'm going to miss you, so fucking bad." she started sobbing. I've rarely heard her swear, only when her emotions were at her strongest, and this was definitely the time.

"Hey." I said to her, she looked up. "It's ok. Just never forget me." We both hugged for a long time and kissed.

"I know, we will keep in touch, but it won't be the same without you standing in front of me." she whispered, I could take it. Seeing her like this made me cry. We didn't care if anyone was watching our emotional moment, because they would just be looking at love at its greatest.

"Final call for Air France passengers at gate 3a."

"You have to go." I said to her. She nodded. We walked closer to the gates and held hands.

"I'm going to miss you my love." Abella said to me.

"Me too." as we finished our words, we kissed, our final one. Our hands left each other, it had never been so emotional to let go of someone's hands, for me that is. Abella started to walk away when she gave me an envelope with my name on it.

"Read it after I take off. I will miss you so much. Bye, my sweet, Silver." She cried, smiling while leaving for the plane.

"See you." I said back, sobbing a bit. That was now history, the item we had was sold.

I watched Abella's plane take off from the run way. I waved bye when it did and I think she would have as well, even if I couldn't see her. The love we had, is now flying away. As I saw it fly away, I opened the envelope and there was a letter there with hearts and birds in the corners. It read:

To my darling,

I know I was just an exchange student from France, staying in the USA for 6 months, but I somehow fell upon the spell you had. I fell into it, I was your princess, only it wasn't a dream fairy tail, it was reality, and it honestly sucks. The day I met you, I knew you were special and that time you sang for me, I knew I was right, you were my fairytale, even if you didn't have a steed or a castle to call yourself King. I love you Silver and I always have, I will never forget you, not even at my oldest age. I cherish every moment we had, every picture, and every word that was said between us. One day, I wish to revisit the fairytale kingdom you had, to be under the spell I loved so much. But for now, as reality kicks in, it may be a goodbye, but it's not goodbye to us. We still love each other, no matter what. It might not be the same kind of love, but the presence of it will still remain.

I love you Silver, no chords or letters could describe how much I do. I'll never forget you.

Love, Abella. Your love.

I folded up the letter and started crying on the table. I didn't realise how much I actually missed her until she left my life. It didn't feel the same without her. I cried for quite sometime and I decided to write on the other side of the letter.

I loved you, with all my heart. No song could describe it, no words can too but I will say one thing,

Your chords and letters will always be stuck with me, forever.

I knew it was small, but I was emotional at that time and couldn't write anymore.

I took a cab home and laid in my bed. I had her email but I never wrote to her, I cried if I tried, and to this day I still haven't. I went to school again but it felt strange without her, but I still had friends beside me.

"She left huh?" The cat next to me said, Blaze. She still stuck with me, after all I had been through. At that moment, I looked down to the ground and nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said, making sure she cared for me. She stuck with me all these years. I'm grateful for that.


End file.
